Quand le hasard s'en mêle
by Olicity1294
Summary: Oliver rencontre la femme de sa vie dans un café. Seul problème, c'est aussi son étudiante… Leur histoire est-elle vouée à l'échec ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous propose une petite fic que je viens de commencer. C'est ma première histoire donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits commentaires, votre avis est important et il me permettra de m'améliorer :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Boston, à quelques pâtés de maison du campus d'Harvard et du MIT. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et au maquillage foncé très prononcé se tenait derrière le comptoir d'un petit café.

Un homme séduisant entra et se mit dans la file au comptoir. « Ton admirateur est de retour » souffla l'une de ses collègues à l'oreille de Felicity. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel « Il est là pour la café, pas pour moi. » « Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, Lis' » La jeune barista adressa un clin d'oeil à sa collègue avant de s'éloigner.

Felicity appela le client suivant. L'homme s'approcha du comptoir. « Laissez-moi deviner, un grand café noir et un muffin aux myrtilles ? » demanda Felicity avec un sourire. « Je viens ici trop souvent on dirait » « Oh non, vous pourriez venir tous les jours que ce ne serait pas trop, enfin je veux dire, plus on a de clients mieux c'est vous voyez ? Vous êtes peut-être un peu prévisible c'est vrai mais les habitudes c'est bien. Et vous n'êtes pas là pour m'écouter radoter alors je vais me taire et encoder votre commande maintenant » répondit Felicity en rougissant. « Il vous faudra autre chose ? » « Oui, savoir si vous avez une pause bientôt » sourit le bel inconnu. « Euh, oui dans une vingtaine de minutes, pourquoi ? » « Ça vous dirait de prendre un café avec moi ? » Hébétée, Felicity ne savait que répondre. « Elle en serait ravie ! » intervint sa collègue. Toujours à cours de mots, Felicity hocha la tête. « Très bien, à tout à l'heure alors. » dit-il avant de se diriger vers une petite table au fond du café. « Tu avais raison, il n'est pas du tout là pour toi » rit Caitlyn en prenant le plateau contenant la commande du jeune homme afin de lui apporter.

Oliver était ravi. Il s'était enfin décidé à parler à la jolie barista aux cheveux noirs de jais. Il sortit son ordinateur et commença à préparer ses cours pour la rentrée à venir. Il ne vit pas le temps passer et, sentant une présence près de lui, leva les yeux. « Felicity ! Désolé je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver » « Vous aviez l'air très concentré, je peux vous laisser si vous voulez… » « Non ! » répondit rapidement le jeune homme. D'autres clients s'étaient retournés en entendant son éclat de voix. « Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie » reprit-il sur un ton plus doux.

* * *

Au fil des jours, c'était devenu une habitude. Oliver commandait un café et deux muffins, s'installait à 'sa' table, et travaillait en attendant la pause de Felicity. La jeune femme le rejoignait alors et ils passaient sa pause ensemble, Felicity grignotant le muffin qu'Oliver s'évertuait à lui offrir alors qu'elle pouvait très bien en prendre un elle-même. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas être d'accord à ce sujet.

Le premier jour de cours, Felicity et Caitlyn rejoignirent leurs amis Cisco, Ronnie, Barry et Iris. Pour la plupart en dernière année, ils avaient décidé de s'inscrire au même cours de linguistique, apparemment très réputé.

Caitlyn parlait à leurs amis du soupirant de Felicity au café. Ils entendirent des chuchotements et gloussements quelques rangées plus bas et se turent pour écouter la conversation du groupe de filles. Elles parlaient du prof, apparemment terriblement sexy. « J'espère qu'elles ont raison et que le professeur SexyPants est aussi beau que son surnom sous-entend » chuchota Iris. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre car le professeur en question entra dans l'amphithéâtre. Felicity, Iris et Caitlyn en eurent le souffle coupé, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le prof, c'était l'inconnu de Felicity...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Me revoilà déjà avec un second chapitre, un peu plus long cette fois. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je posterai surement un chapitre par jour pour la suite. Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Felicity n'en revenait pas. Là, devant elle, se tenait sont crush du café. Oliver, son Oliver était professeur à Harvard… Leurs regards se croisèrent et la jeune femme put lire la surprise dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il se ressaisit rapidement et se présenta à l'assemblée. « Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue à ce cours de linguistique avancée. Je m'appelle Oliver Queen, mais si vous êtes là je suppose que vous le savez déjà. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien c'est mal parti. » Felicity leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le groupe de filles glousser de plus belle.

Le cours était très intéressant, mais Felicity ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Comment se faisait-il que, bien qu'ils aient passé des heures à discuter, elle ne se soit pas rendu compte que Pr. O. Queen aka SexyPants et 'son' Oliver étaient une seule et même personne ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue, elle appréciait beaucoup la compagnie d'Oliver mais, maintenant qu'il était son professeur, elle ne pourrait probablement plus le voir en dehors des cours…

Le lendemain, comme à son habitude, Oliver se rendit au Spoon. Il avait hâte de voir Felicity et de lui parler. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle était son étudiante… Il y avait pensé toute la nuit et avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter de la voir. Décidé à lui parler, quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en découvrant que la jeune femme n'était pas à sa place habituelle derrière le comptoir. Il la cherchait du regard lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés. « Elle n'est pas là. » Reconnaissant une autre de ses étudiantes de la veille, Oliver tenta de nier. « De qui parlez-vous ? Je ne cherche personne. » « À d'autres » répondit Caitlyn. « Felicity ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, on a échangé nos services car j'ai un empêchement demain. Elle commencera à 14h » reprit la jeune femme. « Merci » répondit le jeune homme. Il commanda un café à emporter et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Oliver se rendit au café à la fin de ses cours dans l'espoir d'y trouver Felicity. Il commanda son traditionnel combo café-muffin et demanda à la jolie brune s'ils pouvaient discuter lorsqu'elle aurait un moment. « Je suis désolée Oliver, j'aimerais beaucoup mais je n'ai plus de pause avant la fermeture à 20h » « Oh, euh et après ? J'ai pas mal de boulot, je pourrais peut-être t'attendre ? » Felicity hocha la tête et se dirigea vers un autre client qui demandait son attention.

Deux heures plus tard, Oliver n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Profitant d'une accalmie dans le flot des consommateurs, Felicity lui prépara un autre café et le posa devant son prétendant/professeur. Oliver l'invita à s'asseoir et après un silence légèrement gêné, Felicity prit une profonde inspiration et se lança ; « Alors comme ça tu es prof ? » « Et tu suis mon cours » « Tu parles d'une coïncidence… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après toutes ses semaines on ne se soit jamais dit ce qu'on faisait d'autre dans la vie. Et je suppose que maintenant ça ne pourra pas aller plus loin, enfin je ne veux pas supposer que tu voulais aller plus loin ou que je te plaisais mais… » « En fait, si » la coupa Oliver. « Je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis mercredi et, en fait, rien ne nous empêche de continuer à nous voir en dehors des cours. J'ai même lu le règlement de l'université. Tant qu'on est deux adultes consentants il n'y a pas de problème. Enfin si tu le veux bien sûr. » Surprise, Felicity hocha la tête « Je dois dire que j'étais un peu déçue en voyant que Pr. SexyPants c'était toi en fait. » « Sexy Pants ? » « Tu ne savais pas ? C'est comme ça que les étudiants t'appellent. » Tous deux eurent un petit rire. « Mais je pense que ce serait mieux qu'on reste discrets… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait des rumeurs qui courent partout. Tu sais comment sont les gens, ils vont directement penser que je couche avec toi juste pour avoir de bonnes notes alors que de un, rien ne dit qu'on couchera un jour ensemble, et de deux, mes amis et moi on a choisi ton cours un peu comme une récréation pour avoir deux crédits supplémentaires et se voir la semaine. Je sais, c'est bizarre mais c'est notre dernière année alors on a décidé de faire ce qu'on voulait. » « Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais pour respirer ? » « Désolée » « Ne le sois pas, j'adore t'écouter parler. » Felicity lui sourit. Tous deux se mirent d'accord de garder leur relation, quelle qu'elle soit, pour eux (et Caitlyn qui était déjà au courant) et de ne se voir qu'en dehors du campus. Cela leur permettrait de rester discrets et de 'séparer l'Église et l'État' comme l'avait dit Oliver.

* * *

Trois semaines après leur premier cours, Felicity et Oliver étaient au Spoon pendant que la jeune femme fermait le café. La bruine qui était tombée toute la journée se transformait en grosse pluie. Felicity soupira en regardant le ciel. « Tu rentres comment chez toi ? » « À pieds, j'habite à dix minutes » « Tu veux que je te ramène ? Comme ça tu ne devras pas marcher sous la pluie. » « Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? » « De passer plus de temps avec toi ? Laisses-moi réfléchir… » répondit le jeune homme en se grattant le menton d'un air taquin. Oliver lui présenta son bras et tous deux se dirigèrent rapidement vers la voiture du beau professeur. Une fois au sec dans l'habitacle, le ventre de Felicity se mit à gargouiller. « Oups, désolée, c'était une journée assez speed et j'ai oublié de manger. » « Un Big Belly Burger ça te dit ? » Le ventre de Felicity émit un nouveau bruit et la jeune femme rougit de plus belle. « Je pense que ça veut dire oui ! » rit Oliver avant de sortir de sa place de parking.

En arrivant devant l'appartement de l'étudiante après leur repas, les jeunes gens ne voulaient pas que cette soirée se termine. Oliver effleura la main de Felicity lorsque celle-ci le remercia. Felicity rougit et, sur un coup de tête se pencha pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue. « Bonne nuit Oliver » « Bonne nuit. Et à demain. »

Felicity rentra le sourire aux lèvres. « Tu rentres tard » lui lança Caitlyn. « Oui, Oliver m'a emmenée au Big Belly avant de me ramener. » Sa colocataire la dévisagea. « Quoi ? » « Rien, tu as l'air heureuse c'est tout » « J'ai mangé gras, évidemment que je suis heureuse » rit Felicity. « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais très bien. » « Je sais » la jeune femme lança un clin d'oeil à sa colocataire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Caitlyn sourit, ravie de voir sa meilleure amie heureuse.

Pendant les cours, la séparation vie privée, vie professionnelle semblait fonctionner à merveille. Les interactions d'Oliver et Felicity se résumaient à quelques questions comme le professeur en posait à tous les étudiants présents dans la salle. Seule Caitlyn était au courant de l'amitié grandissante du professeur et de son étudiante. Les autres amis des jeunes femmes pensaient que Felicity passait du temps avec un client du café mais n'avaient pas fait le rapprochement entre Oliver et Pr. SexyPants.

Lorsque Felicity faisait la fermeture du Spoon, Oliver avait pris l'habitude de raccompagner la jeune femme chez elle. Même lorsqu'il ne passait pas sa soirée au café ou qu'il terminait tard, il passait prendre Felicity à la fin de son service pour la ramener chez elle. Ce soir-là ne faisait pas exception. En se dirigeant vers la voiture, Oliver avait pris la main de Felicity sans même s'en rendre compte. Cela lui semblait tellement naturel. Lorsqu'ils durent se séparer pour monter dans la voiture, Oliver se rendit compte de son geste et se tendit. Sentant le malaise de son compagnon, Felicity serra sa main et lui lança un sourire. Soulagé, le jeune homme prit le volant en direction de l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Arrivés, Oliver coupa le contact et se tourna vers Felicity. « Est-ce que tu veux dîner avec moi un soir ? » Felicity le regarda, perplexe. « Dîner ou dîner ? Je sais que ça sonne pareil mais la signification est différente. » « Généralement ça sous-entend que, enfin je pensais que… » « Généralement c'est moi qui parle en morceaux de phrases comme ça. » sourit Felicity. « Un dîner, toi et moi dans une ambiance romantique. Un rendez-vous quoi. » Reprit Oliver, soudain très mal à l'aise. « Ce serait avec plaisir ! » répondit Felicity rayonnante. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de sortir de la voiture et de rentrer dans l'immeuble.

Trouvant sa colocataire dans le salon, Felicity lui annonça la nouvelle et toutes deux ouvrirent une bouteille de vin pour fêter ça.

Oliver, lui, était ravi. Il avait enfin réussi à inviter sa belle à dîner. Ça ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il attendait le bon moment…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après le cours de linguistique, Oliver demanda à Felicity si elle pouvait rester une minute pour discuter de son dernier article. Une fois seuls, la jeune femme lui demanda : « Tu voulais savoir quoi ? » « Si tu aimes manger italien. » Felicity était surprise qu'il lui demande ça à ce moment là. « Je suis multitâches » répondit Oliver, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. « J'ai encore réfléchit tout haut ? » demanda Felicity. Oliver lui prit la main. « Alors, italien ? » « J'adore » « Alors je connais l'endroit parfait ! Tu es libre vendredi soir ? » Felicity hocha la tête. Ils furent interrompus par deux étudiants qui avaient manifestement oublié quelque chose. « Merci pour ces conseils monsieur Queen. » lança Felicity avec un sourire taquin avant de sortir de la pièce.

Très occupés tous les deux, vendredi arriva très rapidement. Felicity s'était levée avec un message d'Oliver la prévenant qu'il passerait la chercher à 19h. Ne sachant trop quoi mettre, Felicity avait laissé Caitlyn lui choisir une tenue. Felicity portait donc une robe patineuse couleur prune. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient légèrement ondulés et son traditionnel rouge à lèvres noir était remplacé par quelque chose de plus doux. Oliver arriva à 19h précise. Lorsque la jeune femme descendit, elle vit le jeune homme adossé à sa voiture. Il portait un jean foncé, une chemise blanche et une veste de costume. Lorsqu'il vit sa belle, Oliver en eut le souffle coupé. « Tu es… ravissante » lui souffla-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Pour leur premier rendez-vous, Oliver avait choisi d'emmener Felicity chez Ricotta et Parmesan, un petit restaurant italien peu connu et assez éloigné du campus. C'était le restaurant préféré d'Oliver et le jeune homme savait qu'ils pourraient profiter de leur soirée sans se soucier de qui pourrait les voir.

Le restaurant était charmant. D'anciens ustensiles de cuisine étaient placés sur les murs et servaient de décoration, donnant à l'endroit une atmosphère vintage et cosy. Le couple fût placé à une table reculée où ils passèrent une soirée charmante. La conversation suivait son cours et, sans qu'ils aient pu s'en rendre compte, plusieurs heures étaient passées. Oliver demanda l'addition et les jeunes gens repartirent en direction de l'appartement de Felicity.

Arrivés à destination, ni Oliver, ni Felicity n'avaient envie que la soirée ne prenne fin. Les mains jointes, le couple se regarda de longs instants. « Tu veux monter ? » proposa Felicity. « Caitlyn dort chez son copain donc il n'y a personne… » « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » répondit Oliver. Croyant avoir mal jugé la situation, Felicity retira ses mains de celles du jeune homme et s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'Oliver reprit : « Ne te méprends pas, j'en meurs d'envie. Mais j'ai envie de faire les choses bien avec toi. Et c'est peut-être un peu vieux-jeu mais ça implique te raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, te souhaiter bonne nuit et espérer que tu aies assez aimé la soirée pour ressortir avec moi dans un avenir très proche. » Felicity hocha la tête et sourit. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme. « J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Merci, Oliver. » « Alors bonne nuit. » dit Oliver. Il replaça une mèche folle de la jeune femme derrière son oreille et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Son regard se posa sur les lèvres de Felicity. Il se pencha lentement et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres des lèvres de la jeune femme, lui laissant le temps de se dégager si elle en avait envie. Felicity effaça la distance entre eux et ils s'embrassèrent enfin. Le couple ne se sépara que des longues secondes plus tard, à bout de souffle. Oliver posa son front sur celui de la jeune femme. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. » La jeune femme lui posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et déverrouilla la porte. Tous deux se séparèrent, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello à tous, tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires, je suis ravie que ça vous plaise déjà :D**

 **Pour répondre à Ally84, je pense qu'il y aura une dizaine de chapitres mais j'hésite encore à faire une ou deux parties à cette histoire. Je suppose que vous devrez lire pour voir ce qui arrive (mouahaha)**

 **Voici le chapitre 3, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Depuis leur dîner la semaine dernière, Oliver et Felicity n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se voir. Oliver s'apprêtait à rejoindre la jolie brunette lorsqu'il avait reçu un appel le prévenant que son père venait de faire une crise cardiaque. Oliver avait donc pris le premier vol vers Starling City.

Felicity, quant à elle, avait passé une semaine assez mouvementée et avait commencé à travailler sur son projet de fin d'année, un programme permettant de pointer les failles dans la sécurité des entreprises.

* * *

Felicity était seule dans l'une des salles de la bibliothèque, travaillant sur la structure de son code lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle releva la tête, se demandant qui pouvait bien vouloir se mettre là alors que la salle était vide, et se trouva face au sourire carnassier de Cooper Seldon. 'Ugh' se dit-elle intérieurement. Cooper suivait le même cursus qu'elle mais quelque chose chez lui mettait la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

« Ça va ma belle ? »

« Oui, et ne m'appelles pas comme ça »

« Quelqu'un est de bonne humeur à ce que je vois »

« Je suis concentrée, nuance »

« Tu travailles sur quoi ? »

« Un truc »

Felicity espérait que ses réponses relativement sèches et monosyllabiques décourageraient Cooper, mais le jeune homme était buté.

« On va prendre un café ? On se connait depuis 3 ans mais on ne se connait pas vraiment en fait. »

« Non, désolée, je n'ai pas le temps »

« Oh allez décoince toi un peu ! » lui lança Cooper en lui cognant légèrement l'épaule.

Felicity en eut assez, ramassa ses affaires et se leva.

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

« Une prochaine fois alors ! »

« On verra »

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel devant la ténacité de Cooper et sortit.

La jeune femme se rendit au Spoon, et s'installa à une table.

« Ça va Lis' ? » lui demanda Caitlyn. « Tu ne commences pas avant une heure normalement »

La jeune femme soupira.

« Cooper m'empêchait de travailler à la bibliothèque alors je suis venue ici. »

« Cooper ? »

« Un type de ma section. Très intelligent mais aussi très bizarre. »

Felicity ralluma son ordinateur et profita de l'heure qui lui restait pour avancer encore sur son projet et oublier sa rencontre avec Cooper.

En rentrant chez elle, Felicity eut l'étrange impression d'être suivie, mais, ne trouvant personne derrière elle, elle mit sa paranoïa sur le compte de la fatigue et pressa le pas.

Sortant de la douche, la jeune femme décida d'appeler Oliver. Elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis deux jours et elle était forcée de reconnaitre que le beau professeur lui manquait. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée d'entendre sa voix, mais ce fût une voix féminine qui la tira de sa rêverie. Felicity vérifia que le numéro était bien celui d'Oliver.

« Excusez-moi, je cherche à joindre Oliver »

« Il est sorti et a laissé son téléphone, je peux lui transmettre un message ? »

À l'arrière plan, Felicity entendit la voix d'Oliver.

« Speedy, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon téléphone ? C'est qui ? »

« Une certaine Felicity »

Oliver s'empara du portable.

« Felicity ? »

« Salut, si c'est un mauvais moment je peux rappeler plus tard »

« Non, j'étais juste sorti acheter un magazine à mon père. Attends un instant, je me mets dans un endroit plus calme ».

Durant quelques secondes, Felicity n'entendit que la respiration de son interlocuteur.

« Voilà. Je suis content de t'entendre. Comment ça va ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça » sourit Felicity. « Comment va ton père ? ».

Oliver et Felicity passèrent une demi heure à discuter, tous deux sentirent le poids de leur journée s'évaporer au contact de l'autre.

En arrivant au MIT le lendemain matin, Felicity vit Cooper qui se dirigeait vers elle avec un gobelet de café. Elle soupira.

« Tu n'avais pas le temps d'aller prendre un café alors je me suis dit que j'allais amener le café à toi »

« C'est gentil mais, comme tu peux le voir, je suis déjà servie » répondit Felicity en lui montrant son mug isotherme Tardis.

La jeune femme repéra Cisco et Barry et les rejoignit, ignorant Cooper qui fulminait.

Au déjeuner, le groupe d'amis fût rejoint par Caitlyn, Iris et Ronnie. Ensemble, ils décidèrent de tester le nouveau buffet à sushis sur le campus. Trop occupés à rire et discuter, ils ne remarquèrent pas Cooper qui les observait.

Durant les deux jours suivants, Felicity avait toujours ce sentiment étrange d'être suivie. Elle rentrait chez elle, au téléphone avec Oliver, lorsqu'elle trouva un bouquet de chrysanthèmes sur le pas de sa porte.

« Tu m'as envoyé des fleurs ? » demanda Felicity à son interlocuteur.

« Euh non, j'aurais dû ? »

« Non, non, c'est juste qu'il y a un bouquet de chrysanthèmes devant ma porte. »

« C'est bizarre comme choix, tu détestes ça »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Tu me l'as dit il y a quelques semaines »

« Et tu t'en es souvenu ? »

« Je me souviens de tout ce que tu me dis Felicity »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Tu as une idée de qui ça peut venir ? »

« Non, mais c'est peut-être pour Caitlyn, il n'y a pas de carte. Même si je ne vois pas pourquoi son copain lui enverrait ça, c'est pas le choix le plus romantique. »

Lorsque Caitlyn rentra, Felicity lui présenta le bouquet et lui demanda si elle savait de qui ça pouvait venir. La jeune femme ne savait pas non plus, Ronnie ne lui avait rien envoyé. Les deux colocataires pensèrent alors à une erreur et posèrent le bouquet dans l'entrée de l'immeuble.

En cours le lendemain, Cooper s'assit à côté de Felicity.

« Tu as aimé les fleurs ? »

« Euh, pourquoi tu m'as envoyé des fleurs ? Et comment tu as su où j'habitais ? »

« Je sais tout de toi bébé » lui souffla Cooper.

La réponse du jeune homme lui fit froid dans le dos mais Felicity tenta de masquer son malaise.

« Si tu savais vraiment tout, tu saurais que j'ai horreur des chrysanthèmes. Je trouve que ça fait fleur de cimetière »

Le professeur entra et Felicity se retrouva coincée. Elle ne pouvait plus changer de place. La jeune femme décida d'envoyer un message à Cisco et Barry qui avaient cours dans une salle proche pour leur demander de l'attendre à la sortie car elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seule avec Cooper. Lorsqu'elle leur raconta ce qui s'était passé, les deux jeunes hommes tentèrent de convaincre Felicity de porter plainte mais la jeune femme refusa. Cooper n'avait techniquement rien fait de mal et ne s'était pas montré menaçant, porter plainte ne servirait à rien.

Ce soir-là, Ronnie, ayant appris les événements par ses amis, insista pour raccompagner Felicity après son service au Spoon. Au moment de sortir du café, les deux amis ne remarquèrent pas les deux hommes qui approchaient.

« Prête mademoiselle ? » demanda Ronnie sur un ton faussement pédant.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et glissa son bras sous celui de son ami.

Après quelques mètres, Felicity remarqua qu'elle avait oublié son ordinateur dans son casier. Elle fit donc demi-tour et se figea lorsqu'elle vit Oliver. Celui-ci la regardait, le visage impassible. Son regard glissa vers Ronnie, puis à nouveau sur Felicity. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Felicity l'appela mais il ne réagit pas. Elle tenta alors de le rattraper mais il était trop tard, Oliver était parti.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, je me suis laissée tenter par une terrasse et du soleil hier (je suis faible, je sais) et j'ai oublié de publier ce chapitre :(**

 **Ensuite, avec le pont qui arrive, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir un accès à Internet pour poster les chapitres suivants mais j'écrirai déjà la suite que je publierai dès que je serai de retour à la civilisation !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Oliver se dirigeait vers le Spoon, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas dit à Felicity qu'il rentrait, voulant lui faire la surprise de l'emmener dîner. Le jeune homme était très excité à l'idée de retrouver sa belle. Même s'ils n'étaient pas officiellement ensembles, les derniers mois passés à discuter avec Felicity et leur amitié grandissante était devenue très importants pour lui, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admettre que cette semaine loin d'elle lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il était en train de tomber amoureux de la jolie gothique.

Cependant, son retour à la réalité avait été plus que brutal lorsqu'il avait aperçu Felicity au bras d'un autre. Au premier abord, il se disait qu'ils n'étaient peut-être qu'amis, mais le duo face à lui était très proche et le regard choqué de Felicity lorsqu'elle l'avait vu en disait long pour le jeune homme. Le sourire de la jolie brunette avait peu à peu disparu lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'Oliver se trouvait devant elle. Oliver en avait assez vu et décida qu'il ne voulait pas rester et se trouver gêné face au nouveau copain de sa belle. Il rentra chez lui et se commanda une pizza l'esprit morose. Son téléphone sonna mais il ne répondit pas.

* * *

Ronnie avait rattrapé Felicity, ne comprenant pas ce que leur prof faisait ici, ni la réaction de son amie en le voyant s'en aller. Puis il eut un déclic.

« Attends, c'est Sexy Pants ton amoureux secret ? »

« Oui, enfin ça l'était… Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est parti comme ça »

En rentrant à l'appartement, Felicity et Ronnie racontèrent tout à Caitlyn. Ils en conclurent que le beau professeur avait dû penser qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux jeunes gens. Felicity trouve cela ridicule, avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment mentionné Ronnie comme étant le copain de Caitlyn… Elle tenta d'appeler le jeune homme pour lui expliquer mais en vain, il ne décrocha pas. La jeune femme laissa un message, puis alla se coucher.

Durant deux jours, Felicity tenta de joindre Oliver mais celui-ci ne répondait toujours pas. Elle décida alors de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'obliger le jeune homme à lui parler. Arrivée sur le campus, Felicity aperçut l'objet de ses pensées mais n'eut pas l'occasion de l'aborder car il entrait déjà dans l'amphithéâtre. La jeune femme attendit alors la fin du cours pour aller trouver son beau professeur. Il restait encore quelques étudiants dans la salle lorsque Felicity approcha Oliver.

« Je n'ai pas le temps là Mademoiselle Smoak »

Oups. Mademoiselle Smoak. Ce n'était pas bon signe…

Felicity attendit que tous aient quitté la pièce avant de se lancer.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels »

« J'ai été occupé »

« Oliver… »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier » l'interrompit Oliver. « On a passé une bonne soirée, on s'est embrassés et je suis parti. C'est pas comme si on était vraiment ensemble. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux. »

Le jeune homme allait partir lorsque Felicity reprit ses esprits.

« C'était le copain de Caitlyn » lui lança-t-elle « Il devait passer la soirée à la maison et, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine il a insisté pour passer me prendre au Spoon sur le chemin. Il ne voulait juste pas que je prenne de risques et… »

« Des risques ? De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine ? »

Sentant l'hésitation de la jeune femme, Oliver se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main.

« Felicity ? »

« Ce n'est probablement rien, on est tous un peu parano »

« Explique-moi quand même s'il te plait »

Felicity soupira et regarda vers la porte.

« D'accord. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant. On peut se voir ce soir ? Je t'expliquerai tout et tu verras, c'est juste un gros malentendu ridicule »

Felicity fût interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle rejeta l'appel.

Lorsque Felicity arriva au Spoon pour prendre son service cet après-midi là, le café était plein et les autre barista débordées. Felicity ne remarqua pas Cooper installé à une table du fond et se plongea dans son travail. Vers 19h, Oliver entra.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Oliver mais je sus débordée. Il y a encore pas mal de monde et Julie est en retard pour me remplacer. Ça t'embêterait d'attendre quelques minutes ? Sinon on peut reporter mais j'avais vraiment envie qu'on se parle »

Oliver posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa belle, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire taire.

« Pas de soucis, j'ai tout mon temps »

« Installe-toi, je t'apporte un café »

Oliver vit sa table habituelle se libérer et s'y installa. Cooper se tourna vers lui et le salua.

« Désolé, mais on se connait ? » demanda Oliver.

« Cooper Seldon, je suis le même cursus que Felicity mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'inscrire à votre cours de linguistique, il était complet. »

« Ravi de faire votre connaissance » répondit Oliver en lui serrant la main. La poigne un peu molle et moite du jeune homme lui fit serrer les dents. Il détestait ça.

Oliver se concentra sur son café et tenta de faire abstraction de son observateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Felicity fit un petit signe à Oliver pour lui signifier qu'elle allait se changer et qu'ils pourraient bientôt partir. Le jeune homme vida sa tasse, enfila son manteau et se leva en adressant un léger signe de tête à Cooper.

« Bonne soirée Monsieur Queen » lui lança ce dernier sur un ton mielleux.

Oliver sortit du Spoon et fût rejoint par Felicity quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je ne savais pas si tu voulais que ton ami nous voie ensemble alors j'ai préféré t'attendre dehors »

« Mon ami ? »

« Cooper quelque chose, désolé, je n'ai pas retenu son nom de famille. »

La jeune femme se tendit.

« Ce n'est pas mon ami » répondit-elle rapidement. « On y va ? »

Oliver ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa belle mais comprit à son attitude qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister et se dirigea vers la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière.

Le couple venait de se mettre en route lorsque le portable de Felicity se mit à sonner. En voyant le « numéro masqué » apparaitre sur son écran, la jeune femme rejeta l'appel et rangea son téléphone en espérant qu'Oliver n'ait pas remarqué son malaise.

« Tu ne décroches pas ? »

« Non, c'est rien » répondit la jolie brunette sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant mais Oliver n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose tracassait sa compagne et il espérait qu'elle lui ferait assez confiance pour se confier à lui.

Felicity tenta de briser le silence gênant qui avait empli l'habitacle en posant des questions à Oliver sur son séjour en famille et l'état de son père. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Felicity lui proposa de monter.

« Caitlyn passe la nuit chez Ronnie donc on sera tranquille pour parler. Enfin, si ça te va, je ne veut pas te forcer ou supposer que… » la jeune femme s'interrompit en sentant la main d'Oliver se poser sur son épaule.

« Ça me va » lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Devant la porte se trouvait un paquet à son nom que Felicity ramassa. Elle proposa à Oliver de s'installer dans le salon le temps qu'elle aille ouvrir la boîte.

Oliver observait l'environnement de sa belle en se disant qu'il correspondait parfaitement à sa personnalité. L'intérieur était très original, le canapé recouvert de coussins et plaids aux motifs colorés et les murs décorés de photos et d'affiches de films. Même si elle s'habillait toujours de noir, Oliver trouvait la jeune femme pétillante et lumineuse, et sa décoration l'exprimait parfaitement. Le jeune homme contemplait la collection de figurines sur l'étagère de la télévision lorsqu'il entendit Felicity pousser un cri. Il se précipita dans la cuisine et trouva la jeune femme prostrée devant le contenu de la boîte posée sur le comptoir.

« Ça va ? »

« Non. C'est quoi cette horreur ? Qui offre un kangourou sérieux ? Ce sont des créatures diaboliques »

La jeune femme s'était réfugiée dans les bras d'Oliver. Se rendant compte de sa position, la jeune femme se racla la gorge et Oliver lui demanda si elle savait qui pouvait bien lui avoir déposé ce paquet.

« Cooper » soupira la jeune femme en amenant à nouveau Oliver vers le salon. Elle lui expliqua alors tout ce qui lui était arrivé durant la semaine d'absence du professeur : la sensation d'être suivie, les fleurs, les appels, Cooper qui la harcelait sur le campus et qui venait maintenant jusqu'au café. Elle lui dit également que c'est pour cette raison que Ronnie avait insisté pour qu'elle ne rentre pas seule le soir où Oliver les avait vus.

« Il faut que tu portes plainte, Felicity. »

« Ça ne servirait à rien. Je n'ai aucune preuve que c'est lui et il n'est pas menaçant, juste très bizarre. »

Oliver soupira.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Je sentais bien que quelque chose te tracassait quand on se téléphonait. »

Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça, surtout avec ton père à l'hôpital. Tu avais d'autres choses à penser et je me sentais un peu bête d'être parano comme ça. »

« Tu ne pourrais jamais être bête » sourit Oliver en replaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille de sa belle. « Tu es remarquable Felicity »

« Merci de le remarquer » répondit la jeune fille en appuyant sa joue sur la main du jeune homme. « Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Oliver hocha la tête.

« Ce matin, tu as dit qu'après tout on n'avait eu qu'un dîner. Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais ? Qu'on est rien l'un pour l'autre ? »

« Non. J'était blessé et je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Pour être tout à fait honnête, tu me plais beaucoup Felicity. Et je pensais qu'on avait quelque chose de spécial alors quand je t'ai vue avec ton ami, j'ai vu rouge et je n'ai pas cherché plus loin que ce qui me paraissait évident. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il y avait plus que ça. »

« Alors tout va bien entre nous ? »

« Tout va bien. À part que j'ai envie de tuer ce Cooper. Il pourrait être dangereux et s'en prendre à toi. »

Felicity se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon.

« Il ne me fera rien. Entre les garçons qui ne me lâchent plus d'une semelle et mon copain super sexy qui pourrait l'écraser comme une mouche, je ne risque rien ! »

Oliver la dévisageait. Felicity se redressa :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Ton copain… »

« Oh ! Ben euh, oui, enfin je pensais que » Oliver la fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Ça sonne bien d'être ton copain » souffla-t-il.

Felicity allait répondre lorsque son ventre gargouilla.

« Et fin de l'ambiance romantique ! » dit-elle un peu gênée.

« On ferait bien de te nourrir alors. Tu veux qu'on commande quelque chose ? »

Ils commandèrent chinois et la jeune femme demanda à Oliver de se débarrasser de l'abominable peluche qui trônait toujours dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle allait se changer. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle s'était démaquillée et portait un simple legging noir et un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand à l'effigie de son université. La jeune femme remarqua Oliver qui la fixait. Soudain très peu sûre d'elle, Felicity lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« Tu es belle »

La jeune femme rougit mais n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car le livreur sonnait à la porte.

« Sauvé par les nouilles sautées ! » Lança-t-elle en allant ouvrir.

Les amoureux passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter et à regarder un film en se câlinant. Vers 3h du matin, Oliver se réveilla avec un poids sur la poitrine. Quelque peu désorienté, il se souvint qu'il était dans l'appartement de Felicity et, en baissant la tête, se retrouva face aux cheveux de sa belle. Il éteignit la télévision et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il déposa la jeune femme dans son lit et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer « reste » en tendant le bras vers lui. N'ayant pas le coeur ni l'envie de refuser, le jeune homme ôta son jean avant de se glisser sous les draps. Felicity posa sa tête sur son torse et tous deux s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Me revoilààààààà ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, je suis super contente que cette histoire vous plaise !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 5, le calme avant la tempête... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain, Felicity se réveilla dans un cocon de chaleur. Encore à moitié inconsciente, elle soupira d'aise et tenta de se rendormir mais fût tirée de son demi-sommeil par le son strident de son réveil-matin. Elle tendit le bras pour l'éteindre et se retourna, se trouvant nez à nez avec un Oliver encore tout ensommeillé et au sourire ravageur.

« Bonjour » murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque.

'Cette voix causera ma perte' se dit la jeune femme, ce qui fit rire Oliver.

« J'ai encore parlé tout haut ? » demanda Felicity en se cachant le visage sous la couette. Oliver hocha la tête.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-il en la découvrant.

« Comme un bébé » répondit la jeune femme en s'étirant.

Le couple était sur le point de s'embrasser lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par une nouvelle sonnerie du réveil. Felicity soupira.

« On ferait mieux de se lever, j'ai cours dans 1h30 «

« Vas te préparer, je vais faire du café » Felicity gémit.

« Je vais faire du café… Tu sais parler aux femmes toi ! » Oliver ricana.

« Aux femmes je ne sais pas, mais si ça fonctionne avec toi, tant mieux ! »

Oliver enfila son pantalon et se rendit dans la cuisine pendant que sa belle se douchait. Dans le frigo, il trouva du bacon et des oeufs et décida de se mettre aux fourneaux. Il fût bientôt rejoint par Felicity.

« Et en plus il cuisine… Fais gaffe, je pourrais m'y habituer » Oliver haussa les épaules.

« Ça me va » Il posa une assiette devant la jeune femme qui releva la tête quémandant un baiser qu'Oliver fût plus que ravi de lui accorder.

Ils furent interrompus par l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée.

« Salut les amoureux ! » lança Caitlyn. « Ne faites pas attention à moi, j'ai juste oublié un bouquin » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Elle en sortit la tête quelques secondes plus tard. « Lis, tu n'aurais pas vu mon bouquin d'anatomie ? »

« Sur la commode près de la porte »

« Merci, tu me sauves ! Tu n'oublies pas que mon groupe d'étude vient ici ce soir ? »

« Nope, je m'exilerai à la bibliothèque pour travailler, comme ça vous pourrez parler boyaux et infections tranquillement » répondit Felicity en imitant un frisson.

« Ok ! Bon, je file avant d'être vraiment en retard »

Une fois la jeune femme hors de l'appartement, Felicity se tourna vers son compagnon qui était resté figé durant tout l'échange des colocataires.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Oui… Elle est toujours comme ça ? »

« Speed ? Oui, je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment lui retirer ses batteries » rit Felicity.

« Non, je veux dire, elle rentre chez elle et trouve son prof dans la cuisine à déjeuner et elle ne réagit absolument pas, comme si c'était normal »

« Et ça ne l'est pas ? » demanda la jeune femme soudain nerveuse. « On ne fait rien de mal à ce que je sache, et Cait est au courant pour nous, c'est même elle qui m'a poussé à te parler au début. Elle était persuadée que je te plaisais »

« Perspicace ta meilleure amie » sourit Oliver. « Je suis content qu'elle approuve alors »

###

Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'appartement après avoir terminé leur petit déjeuner, Oliver et Felicity trouvèrent une rose rouge devant la porte.

« Non mais il va me laisser tranquille celui-là ? »

Oliver lui prit la main.

« Et si tu venais travailler chez moi ce soir ? À moins que tu n'aies besoin des livres de la bibliothèque »

« Non, j'y vais uniquement parce que c'est calme et que ça m'évite d'entendre les conversations dégueu des étudiants en médecine. Je les aime bien mais ils ont des discussions qui me ugh »

« Alors je t'offre mon salon et un stock presque illimité de café. Tu seras au calme et ça me rassurerait de savoir que Cooper ne pourra pas t'embêter »

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Certain. Ça me changera d'avoir de la compagnie pour corriger mes copies »

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble.

« Je serai rentré vers 18h, tu peux venir quand tu veux après »

« Je dois avouer que ça m'arrange en fait, parce que la bibliothèque est vraiment flippante quand il fait noir dehors »

« À tout à l'heure alors » lui dit Oliver en posant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la jolie brunette »

De l'autre côté de la rue, Cooper fulminait en voyant sa Felicity au bras d'un autre. Son stupide professeur en plus.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Felicity travaillait à sa table habituelle dans l'une des salles de la bibliothèque en attendant qu'Oliver rentre chez lui. Cooper s'installa à côté d'elle et la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cooper ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

« Que tu fasses une pause. Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu n'as pas bougé »

« Merci, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Et comment sais-tu que je n'ai pas bougé ? Tu m'espionnes ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule bébé, je prends soin de toi, c'est tout »

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Et je n'ai pas envie de faire une pause alors laisse-moi travailler »

Ne voyant pas Cooper bouger, Felicity opta pour une autre tactique et brancha ses écouteurs, l'ignorant complètement.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête près d'une heure plus tard, Cooper avait disparu. Felicity se leva pour faire quelques pas et aller aux toilettes. Elle sauva son projet, ferma son ordinateur et sortit de la pièce.

Vers 18h, son portable bipa, signe qu'elle avait reçu un message.

 _OQ : Je suis rentré. Tu viens tjs ?_

Felicity sourit et tapa une réponse rapide.

 _FS : J'arrive ! :-)_

L'appartement d'Oliver était situé à une vingtaine de minutes de marche de la bibliothèque. La météo annonçant une soirée clémente, Felicity se dit que la marche lui ferait un bien fou après cette journée passée assise et penchée sur son ordinateur. C'était sans compter sur l'immense nuage noir qui se dirigeait vers elle. En quelques secondes, une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur Boston et la jeune femme se trouva trempée jusqu'aux os. Protégeant son sac du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle pressa le pas. Lorsqu'Oliver ouvrit la porte, il découvrit une Felicity dégoulinante et grelottante. Il l'attira à l'intérieur et l'incita à prendre une douche pour se réchauffer. Il emmena la jeune femme dans la salle de bain.

« Il y a des serviettes propres sous l'évier et ma soeur a laissé des trucs dans l'armoire, sers-toi de ce que tu veux. Tu peux poser tes affaires mouillées devant la porte, je les mettrai au sèche-linge. Et je vais essayer de te trouver quelque chose à mettre en attendant que tes vêtements ne sèchent. »

« Merci » répondit Felicity les lèvres toutes bleues.

###

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, c'est une Felicity revigorée qui suivit son odorat jusque dans la cuisine où elle trouva Oliver aux fourneaux.

« Mmh ça sent bon ici ! »

« J'espère que ce sera bon » répondit Oliver en se retournant. Il s'arrêta net en voyant la tenue de la jeune femme. Felicity rougit.

« Le pantalon était beaucoup trop grand » dit-elle en regardant ses pieds. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise en flanelle lui arrivant mi-cuisse et de grosses chaussettes.

« Oh, c'est dommage ça » lui répondit Oliver d'un air espiègle. Felicity éclata de rire. « Le dîner est presque prêt. »

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? »

« Goute-moi ça » lui dit Oliver en lui présentant une cuiller de sauce.

« Mmmh » gémit Felicity. « C'est une tuerie ! »

« Tu veux un verre de vin ? »

« Avec plaisir. Mais juste un, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot. »

Après le repas, le couple passa au salon pour travailler. Oliver prit place sur le tapis et étala ses copies sur la table basse. Felicity, quant à elle, s'installa sur le canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Ils s'occupèrent en silence pendant près de deux heures avant qu'Oliver n'émette un petit rire. Felicity releva la tête, intriguée et Oliver lui tendit une copie. C'était la sienne.

« C'était comment ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Presque parfait » Le jeune professeur passa les quelques minutes suivantes à lui expliquer comment elle aurait pu améliorer son travail.

« Ce n'est pas bizarre pour toi ? » lui demanda soudain la jeune femme.

« Quoi ? »

« Corriger mes copies et me donner cours, vu ce qu'on fait en dehors du campus. Enfin ce qu'on fait, pas qu'on couche ensemble parce que ce n'est pas le cas, même si je ne dirais clairement pas non et oh et puis pourquoi tu ne m'arrêtes pas quand je divague ? »

« Parce que je trouve ça vraiment charmant. » sourit Oliver. « Et pour répondre à ta question, non, ce n'est pas bizarre. On est adultes, on sait faire la part des choses. Quand on est en cours ou que je corrige ton travail, tu es une étudiante comme les autres. Par contre, quand on est seuls… » le jeune homme se pencha et embrassa doucement la jeune femme. « Quant à tes divagations, moi non plus je ne dirais pas non. Mais j'ai envie de faire les choses bien avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie que tout tourne autour du sexe comme avec mes ex. Je veux plus avec toi. » Felicity ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. « Et maintenant je t'ai fait peur » dit Oliver en s'éloignant.

Felicity dégagea son ordi, se leva et prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains.

« Moi aussi je veux plus. Je suis bien avec toi. » chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Oliver posa son front sur celui de sa belle.

« Je suis content que les choses soient claires » sourit le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'Oliver eut terminé de corriger ses copies, il vit sa jeune compagne toujours plongée dans son travail. Il se leva, rangea ses affaires et se rendit dans la buanderie afin de récupérer les vêtements secs de la jeune femme. Il prépara ensuite du café dont il tendit une tasse fumante à Felicity. À la vue du breuvage presque divin, un large sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme.

« Merci ! J'ai presque terminé mais il y a un bug dont je ne trouve pas la source, ça m'énerve »

« Prends ton temps » sourit Oliver. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé, plaçant les jambes de la jeune femme sur ses genoux. Il saisit son livre et se plongea dans sa lecture, laissant le bout de ses doigts courir paresseusement le long des mollets de la jeune femme.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il remarqua que Felicity le fixait. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je pense qu'on a atteint le niveaux maximum de domesticité »

« Doux jésus, j'espère que non ! » pouffa le jeune homme feignant l'horreur.

« Tu lis quoi ? »

Oliver se lança dans une explication détaillée de sa lecture et de son auteur qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Il fût interrompu par le bâillement de Felicity.

« Je t'ennuie ? » sourit-il.

« Non pas du tout ! Excuse-moi, j'ai le cerveau en bouillie après cette journée, je suis crevée » répondit-elle en rougissant.

« Je ferais mieux de te raccompagner alors »

« Ne te dérange pas, je peux prendre le bus »

« Felicity, il est plus de minuit » sourit Oliver

« Quoi, déjà ? Tu m'étonnes que je ne tiens plus debout »

La phrase de Felicity fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

« C'est Cooper. Il m'a encore suivie à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. J'ai bloqué son numéro mais il arrive à passer outre. Fichu hacker. »

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas porter plainte, mais je suis ami avec le chef de la sécurité du campus. On pourrait peut-être lui en toucher un mot ? » Felicity s'apprêtait à répliquer par la négative mais Oliver en rajouta une couche. « S'il te plait » dit-il en lui servant la meilleure imitation des yeux de cocker qu'elle ait jamais vu.

« D'accord, d'accord. Si ça te fait plaisir, on ira lui parler »

« Merci ! » répondit le jeune homme d'un air triomphant. Il se pencha pour placer un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. « J'ai sorti tes affaires du sèche-linge. Vas te changer et je te re-déposerai. »

###

« Tu rentres tard ! » Lança Caitlyn au retour de Felicity. « Je commençais à m'inquiéter avec ce taré qui te suit partout. »

« Désolée, j'ai été travailler chez Oliver et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'aurais dû te prévenir »

« T'inquiètes, je suis juste soulagée de te savoir en sécurité » sourit Caitlyn. « Alors comme ça tu étais chez SexyPants ? »

« Oh arrête ! Je travaillais ! »

« Uh huh, si tu le dis… »

Felicity éclata de rire.

« Tu es incorrigible ! Allez, je vais me coucher, je suis vannée »

* * *

En bas de l'immeuble, une voiture démarrait en trombe, son conducteur fulminant. Il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Et voici la chapitre 6 ! Les choses sérieuses commencent... J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous penserez de ce développement ! :D**

* * *

Oliver proposa à Felicity de voir son ami au Spoon après le service de la jeune femme, en espérant que Cooper ne se montre pas. Et si ce dernier venait tout de même, cela prouverait le propos de Felicity. Oliver arriva vers 18h, accompagné d'un homme à la stature impressionnante. Le duo s'installa à la table habituelle d'Oliver et, quelques minutes plus tard, Caitlyn leur apporta deux cafés.

« Felicity est allée se changer, elle ne devrait pas tarder »

« Merci Caitlyn » sourit Oliver.

Lorsque la Felicity sortit de l'arrière boutique, elle remarqua Oliver attablé et se dirigea vers lui. Le jeune homme et son ami se levèrent.

« Salut toi » lui dit Oliver en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Voyant l'hésitation de sa belle, Oliver se contenta de poser un chaste baiser sur sa joue et sourit. « Felicity, je te présente John Diggle, l'un de mes meilleurs amis et accessoirement chef de la sécurité du campus. »

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance Mr Diggle » dit Felicity en lui serrant la main.

« Je t'en en prie, appelle-moi John ou Dig. Et tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, je suis content de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur ton nom » sourit-il.

« Tu parles de moi ? En bien j'espère ! » demanda Felicity à son compagnon, un peu gênée par cet échange.

« Toujours » répondit le jeune homme en plaçant un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu as des soucis avec un autre étudiant ? » les interrompit John.

« Ce ne sont pas vraiment des problèmes, disons qu'il y a un type, Cooper, qui est plutôt insistant et qui ne comprend pas la signification du mot 'non' »

« Il te harcèle, n'ayons pas peur des mots »

Connaissant son ami, John se dit que s'il prononçait un mot aussi fort que 'harcèlement', c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison.

« Et si tu me racontais tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce Cooper ? »

Felicity se lança alors dans une explication de tous les agissements bizarres de Cooper, uniquement interrompue par les quelques questions supplémentaires de Dig.

« Tu fais bien de m'en parler. Mais malheureusement, tu as aussi raison en disant que ça ne servirait à rien de porter plainte. Tant qu'il ne te menace pas ou qu'il ne t'agresse pas, il ne fait rien de mal au sens légal du terme. »

Oliver soupira en se passant la main sur le visage.

« Donc il n'y a rien à faire ? »

« Pas tant qu'il n'agit pas, non. Je sais, c'est aberrant. Mais malheureusement c'est comme ça que la justice fonctionne… Je te conseillerais d'essayer de limiter les interactions avec lui, même si je me doute que tu le fais déjà, et d'éviter de te promener seule car cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ton impression d'être suivie ne soit pas juste une impression. » Dig sortit alors quelque chose de la poche de sa veste et tendit une carte à Felicity. « Tiens, il y a mon numéro là dessus. N'hésite pas à m'appeler s'il devient trop insistant sur le campus ou si tu le vois te suivre. »

« Merci John, j'apprécie ton aide. »

« Je t'en prie. J'aimerais pouvoir en faire plus, ça me répugne les gens comme ça. »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Oliver proposa à Felicity d'aller dîner au Big Belly Burger.

« Tu te joins à nous, John ? » Proposa Felicity.

« Merci mais si je continue à manger là-bas je vais finir par exploser » rit John.

« La belle-soeur de John, Carly, y travaille » intervint Oliver.

« Et elle s'est mis en tête de m'engraisser apparemment ! Mais j'ai promis à mon neveu de l'emmener à son entrainement de baseball ce soir. D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux de filer si je ne veux pas être en retard. »

Après une dernière insistance de John que Felicity l'appelle si elle rencontrait d'autres problèmes avec Cooper, les trois compères se séparèrent et Oliver et Felicity prirent la route du Big Belly Burger.

###

Après manger, Oliver et Felicity décidèrent d'aller se promener le long du port. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour profiter du panorama et des illuminations.

« C'est magnifique ici » souffla Felicity.

Oliver se plaça derrière elle, la protégeant du froid piquant du mois de novembre.

« Superbe » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en la regardant.

« Tu es super cheesy, tu le sais ça ? » pouffa Felicity en se tournant vers lui.

« Juste pour toi » répondit le jeune homme avec un clin d'oeil qui fit rire la jeune femme. « On y va ? Il commence à faire froid. » Felicity acquiesça. « Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? »

« Ou… On pourrait aller chez toi ? » demanda la jeune femme en glissant ses pouces dans les passants de ceinture du jean d'Oliver. Le jeune homme se pencha et effaça la distance entre eux, ses lèvres trouvant celles de Felicity.

###

À peine la porte de l'appartement d'Oliver passée, Oliver et Felicity se jetèrent littéralement l'un sur l'autre et se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, s'embrassant comme deux adolescents. Oliver passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme pendant que celle-ci lui déboutonnait sa chemise. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

« Tu es sûre ? » lui demanda Oliver. « Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée de… » Sa phrase fût interrompue par les lèvres de Felicity qui se posèrent sur les siennes.

« J'en ai envie » souffla-t-elle. Oliver la souleva dans ses bras, faisant rire la jeune femme.

« On va où ? »

« Dans ma chambre, hors de question que je te fasse l'amour dans le fauteuil… Du moins pas la première fois ! »

Il déposa Felicity délicatement sur son lit et lui retira son haut tout en l'embrassant. Oliver fit courir ses lèvres le long de la joue de la jeune femme, s'attarda sur son cou avant de continuer sa descente entre ses seins et vers son nombril. Il déboutonna son jean et lui retira lentement. Felicity se retrouva en sous-vêtements sous le regard admiratif de son compagnon et fit la moue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda le jeune homme.

« Tu es bien trop habillé » rit Felicity en lui enlevant sa chemise.

Durant de longues minutes, les seuls sont qui pouvaient être entendus dans l'appartement furent les gémissements et cris de plaisir du couple. Lorsqu'ils retombèrent sur le lit, Felicity se blottit dans les bras d'Oliver en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

« C'était… »

« Waouw » répondit Oliver.

« Pour toi aussi ? »

« Bien sûr, j'ai eu l'air de m'ennuyer ? » demanda-t-il en passant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de Felicity.

« Non… Mais tu as eu beaucoup d'expériences avant et… »

« C'était parfait » la coupa Oliver en l'embrassant. « Tu vas encore dire que je suis culcul mais c'était avec toi, et c'était mieux que ce que je pouvais imaginer »

Le couple s'embrassa lentement et tomba dans un demi-sommeil. Une demi heure plus tard, Oliver fut réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone de Felicity. Il tendit la main pour attraper le pantalon de la jeune femme et en sortit son portable.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix

« Un message de Caitlyn. Elle veut savoir où tu es » Felicity sourit et répondit au texto de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? » demanda Oliver.

« Que je passais la nuit avec le professeur le plus diablement sexy qui soit. D'ailleurs il va falloir que j'y aille si je ne veux pas le faire attendre » lança la jeune femme avec un sourire espiègle.

« Quoi ?! Je savais que tu ne me voulais que pour mon corps. Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais tu me jettes comme une vieille chaussette ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça jeune fille ! »

« Et tu comptes faire quoi pour m'en empêcher ? » répondit Felicity avec un air de défi.

Oliver ne répondit pas et se jeta sur la jeune femme pour la chatouiller. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« C'est bon, je me rend ! » cria Felicity à bout de souffle, des larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues. Oliver les embrassa pour les faire disparaitre.

« On va prendre une douche ? »

Le couple remit le couvert dans la salle de bain, chacun se découvrant une passion pour le corps de l'autre.

###

Felicity se réveilla et étira ses muscles délicieusement courbaturés. Elle tendit le bras de l'autre côté du lit mais n'y trouva que la place vide et tiède d'Oliver. Où était-il ? La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la chambre, elle vit Oliver entrer, un plateau dans les bras.

« Oh, tu es réveillée ? Je t'ai amené le petit déjeuner » dit-il en posant le plateau au pied du lit.

« Mmmh merci. » répondit Felicity en se dirigeant vers lui. « Bonjour » souffla-t-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Ils s'embrassèrent. « Tu m'as manqué au réveil. »

« J'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais tu dormais comme un loir, alors je me suis dit que tu ne résisterais pas à l'odeur du café »

« Tu me connais déjà si bien » répondit Felicity en tendant les mains vers l'une des tasses. « Mon précieux » roucoula-t-elle, ce qui fit rire Oliver.

« Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda le jeune homme en prenant place sur le lit à ses côtés.

« Oui, à 11h. D'ailleurs il est quelle heure ? »

« 9h30, tu as le temps de prendre des forces avant d'attaquer ta journée »

Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner, Oliver et Felicity se mirent en route. Oliver déposa la jeune femme au Spoon avant de se rendre chez John pour leur traditionnelle séance de sport du samedi.

###

Lors de sa pause, Felicity se rendit compte que son téléphone était déchargé. Elle le brancha et attendit qu'il se rallume. Elle reçut alors plusieurs notifications d'appels manqués et de messages. Elle écouta le plus récent.

 _« Felicity, c'est encore Dig. Oliver a eu un accident. Il est au Mass General. Rappelle-moi »_

Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça et elle fit tomber son téléphone. Caitlyn arriva, préoccupée.

« Lis, ça va ? »

« Je… Oliver… accident... je dois y aller. » fut tout ce que la jeune femme parvint à articuler.

« Ne bouge pas, je reviens »

Caitlyn alla trouver son patron, lui expliquant vite fait la situation. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le sac de la jeune femme.

« On y va. Tu sais où il est ? Si c'est grave ? »

Felicity se contenta de lui tendre son téléphone et Caitlyn écouta le message de John.

Arrivées aux urgences, Caitlyn se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières pour tenter d'avoir des informations. Au même moment, John aperçut les jeunes femmes et vint à leur rencontre.

« John ! Comment va-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, on devait se voir pour aller courir mais il n'est jamais arrivé. L'hôpital a appelé sa mère qui m'a prévenu. Apparemment, une voiture a grillé un feu rouge et l'a percuté de plein fouet »

Felicity avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, elle entendait ce que lui disait John mais les mots ne s'imprimaient pas dans son cerveau. Elle avait la sensation d'être dans du coton, les jambes tremblantes.

« Il va s'en sortir ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Pour l'instant il est au bloc, mais les médecins ne veulent rien me dire d'autre car je ne suis pas de la famille. Ses parents et sa soeur sont en route mais ils ne seront pas là avant quelques heures. »

Caitlyn arriva et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« J'ai parlé à l'une des infirmières que je connais grâce à mon stage. Elle nous tiendra au courant de ce qu'elle peut nous dire tant que les parents d'Oliver ne sont pas là mais pour l'instant elle ne sait rien de plus que ce que Monsieur Diggle vient de te dire. »

###

Les heures passèrent et l'infirmière vint leur annoncer qu'Oliver était sorti du bloc. L'opération s'était bien passée mais il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaires et les prochaines heures seraient déterminantes.

Felicity finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Caitlyn. Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme annonça à sa meilleure amie qu'Oliver s'était réveillé et que sa famille était là. Elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre du jeune homme et les colocataires purent apercevoir Oliver allongé sur le lit, de nombreux tubes le reliant à des machines et autres perfusions. Une jeune femme blonde était à ses côtés, lui tenant la main. Une dame d'un certain âge sortit de la chambre.

« Que faites-vous là ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant les deux amies regarder vers la chambre d'Oliver. « C'est une chambre privée, je vous demanderais de laisser mon fils tranquille s'il vous plait » Caitlyn prit la parole.

« Désolée madame, nous ne voulions pas vous déranger. Je suis stagiaire dans cet hôpital et mon amie et moi sommes des étudiantes de Monsieur Queen. Lorsque j'ai entendu qu'il avait eu un accident nous avons voulu prendre de ses nouvelles. » Les traits de la dame se radoucirent et elle jeta un regard à la porte vitrée de la chambre d'Oliver.

« Il nous a fait peur mais Oliver va bien. Il est avec sa femme. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser… » répondit Moira en retournant dans la chambre.

« Sa femme ? » demanda Felicity au bord des larmes. Elle lança un dernier regard à son professeur avant de s'en aller, le coeur en miettes.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires si positifs, je suis ravie de les lire et de vous voir si investis dans cette fiction. Vous êtes adorables !**

 **Voici le chapitre 7. Je dois avouer qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre et que je n'en suis pas super satisfaite... J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! J'attend vos reviews avec impatience ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsqu'Oliver reprit ses esprits après son opération, il se sentit tout ankylosé et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se réveiller totalement. Il avait mal partout et se sentait désorienté mais il sentit une main dans la sienne et une vague de bien-être le submergea. Felicity était près de lui. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de découvrir que la personne qui lui tenait la main n'était pas noire de cheveux mais blonde… Il se racla la gorge et la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui.

« Oliver ? Dieu merci tu es réveillé ! »

« Laurel ? Qu'est-ce que… »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu as eu un accident de voiture, tu nous as fait très peur ! »

« Nous ? »

« Moïra m'a appelé dès qu'elle a su et tes parents et moi avons pris le premier vol. Thea est en route aussi, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Comme si un bus m'était passé dessus. »

Laurel lui présenta la pompe à morphine et le jeune homme se rendormit.

* * *

Caitlyn suivit Felicity jusqu'à l'une des fontaines à eau du couloir et lui en servit un verre.

« Il est marié. Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête et ne pas m'en rendre compte ? »

« Il y a peut-être une explication… »

« Je ne vois pas quoi. Il a une femme, il m'a menti, c'est tout. Et si ça se trouve il a même des gosses quelque part. En tout cas il a bien caché son jeu… »

« Felicity, j'ai vu comment il était avec toi. Oliver a des sentiments pour toi, j'en suis sûre ! »

« Peut-être. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il est marié et qu'il s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour me le cacher. J'ai été chez lui, il n'y a rien qui indique que quelqu'un d'autre y habite… » Elle eut un rire jaune. « Il a peut-être même juste un appartement pour les étudiantes débiles qu'il veut mettre dans son lit »

Ne sachant quoi dire pour aider son amie, Caitlyn se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui proposer de rentrer chez elles.

La colère de Felicity était retombée durant le trajet. Elle se sentait simplement déçue et profondément triste. La jeune femme se replia peu à peu sur elle-même et, durant deux jours, se plongea dans son travail, tant académique qu'au café. Une petite part d'elle espérait qu'Oliver tenterait de la contacter mais ce moment n'arriva pas, et Felicity s'en voulait d'attendre de ses nouvelles. Perdue dans ses pensées, Felicity se saisit à l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Elle se tourna vers le nouveau venu, ou plutôt la nouvelle venue et se trouva face à une petite brunette, de quelques années sa cadette.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda Felicity en s'efforçant de sourire.

« Je cherche Felicity »

« C'est moi » répondit Felicity surprise.

« Tu n'es pas du tout ce que j'avais imaginé » dit la jeune fille en l'observant avec un sourire.

« Excusez-moi mais on se connait ? »

« Oh désolée, je suis Thea, Thea Queen »

« La soeur d'Oliver ? »

« C'est ça ! Et toi tu es la fameuse Felicity. Ravie de te rencontrer »

« Euh… Moi de même… » répondit Felicity, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à cette boule d'énergie qu'était la soeur d'Oliver.

« Je te prends un peu de court mais tu aurais le temps de prendre un café avec moi ? J'aimerais connaitre celle qui met un sourire niais sur le visage de mon frère, c'est tellement rare »

« C'est une blague ? » s'emporta Felicity. Au regard surpris de sa jeune interlocutrice, Felicity continua. « Il est marié et ça n'a pas l'air de vous gêner, ou alors ça vous fait juste rire de vous moquer des étudiantes débiles qui tombent dans le panneau ? »

« Désolée Felicity mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Oliver n'est pas marié. »

« Pourtant c'est ce que ta mère nous a dit »

Sentant arriver une migraine, Felicity prévint sa collègue qu'elle prenait sa pause et demanda à Thea quelle boisson elle voulait. La jeune femme se prépara un café serré et un latte au caramel pour Thea et les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent à une table. Un ange passa.

« Quand est-ce que ma mère t'a dit qu'Oliver est marié ? »

Felicity lui raconta alors sa rencontre avec la maman d'Oliver. Une fois terminé, Thea n'eut qu'un mot : « Laurel »

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'accident. Oliver reçut la visite d'un policier pour prendre sa déposition et l'informer que le chauffard avait été identifié grâce à une caméra de surveillance. Il s'agissait d'un étudiant du MIT en état d'ébriété. À la mention de l'université de Felicity, le jeune homme se demanda à nouveau pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de sa belle. John lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle était là pendant son opération mais qu'elle avait disparu quelques heures plus tard. Son portable avait été détruit dans l'accident, et il ne connaissait pas son numéro par coeur. Oliver attendait donc que John revienne pour le lui demander.

« Comment tu te sens mon chéri ? » demanda Moïra en entrant dans la chambre.

« Ça peut aller, où est Thea ? »

« Elle est allée prendre l'air et tester ce café dont tu lui as apparemment si souvent venté les mérites. »

« Pourquoi tu as fait venir Laurel ? » demanda Oliver à sa mère.

« Parce que c'est ta femme, et qu'elle a le droit de savoir. »

« Maman… » Sa conversation fut interrompue par un infirmier venu vérifier les sutures du jeune homme. Oliver soupira. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère s'évertuait à considérer Laurel comme sa femme.

* * *

Au Spoon, Felicity et Thea étaient toujours en train de discuter.

« Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? La seule fois où il a évoqué ses ex, c'était comme si aucune n'avait jamais eu d'importance alors qu'il en a épousé une… Si ça ce n'est rien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il considère comme un vrai engagement »

« Je ne sais pas, probablement parce que pour lui ça n'a plus aucune importance. Tu devrais en parler avec lui, j'étais trop jeune pour tout comprendre à l'époque, et on n'en a plus jamais reparlé depuis. »

« Mais elle était là. Je l'ai vue, elle lui tenait la main et ils avaient l'air très proches. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma mère l'a fait venir. Et c'est Laurel qui était proche de lui, Oliver était encore sous anesthésie, il n'a pas vraiment eu son mot à dire. » sourit tristement Thea au souvenir qu'Oliver aurait pu ne pas s'en remettre.

Felicity ne tenait plus, il fallait qu'elle sache.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Ça va, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Il devra encore rester à l'hôpital pendant une bonne semaine et puis il pourra reprendre une vie normale. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, Oliver déteste les hôpitaux et être enfermé. Et puis tu lui manques. » Felicity la regarda, perplexe.

« Quand on est seuls, il ne parle que de toi, ça en devient presque insupportable, mon frère d'habitude si taciturne ne s'arrête plus 'Felicity a fait ci', 'Felicity a fait ça', 'Pourquoi elle ne vient pas ?' 'Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?'. Je n'en pouvais plus, alors je suis venue te voir. »

« Je suis désolée »

« Ne le sois pas, je comprend tout à fait. Et j'aurais réagi comme toi dans la même situation. À part que je lui aurais probablement botté les fesses, lit d'hôpital ou pas »

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent encore un peu avant que la pause de Felicity ne prenne fin. Thea prit congé, mais pas avant de forcer Felicity a accepter une virée shopping tant qu'elle serait encore en ville.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Felicity prit son courage à deux main et décida d'aller rendre visite à Oliver à l'hôpital. En arrivant près de sa chambre, elle le vit assis, le visage encore un peu tuméfié, qui jouait aux cartes avec Thea, entouré de ses parents. Il rit, puis se tint les côtes et regarda dans sa direction. La jeune femme lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de se dégonfler et de s'en aller.

Oliver ne comprenait pas pourquoi Felicity n'était pas restée. Une fois seul, il prit le nouveau portable que John lui avait amené et composa le numéro de la jeune femme. Son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Felicity.

« Salut, c'est moi, enfin c'est Oliver »

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Ça va, je… » mal à l'aise, il se racla la gorge. « Thea m'a dit qu'elle était venue te voir. Et elle m'a parlé de ta rencontre avec ma mère. Je suis désolé. »

« De quoi ? De ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais marié ou que je l'aie appris de la bouche de ta mère ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Felicity.

« De tout… J'aurais dû te le dire dès le début, mais je n'y ai honnêtement pas pensé. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais c'est la vérité. » Felicity soupira et un blanc légèrement gêné s'installa. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée tout à l'heure ? » demanda Oliver soudain timide.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Tu étais avec ta famille et je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

« Tu ne nous aurait pas dérangé ! » répondit vivement Oliver.

« Oliver… Personne ne sait pour nous, et, soyons réaliste, je ne correspond pas vraiment aux critères de la belle-fille idéale pour la famille Queen. Pas que je sois leur belle-fille, ou que je le deviendrai un jour mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu aurais vu le regard de ta mère quand elle m'a vue l'autre jour… » dit tristement Felicity.

« Je me fiche de ce qu'elle peut penser. Tu es parfaite comme tu es. »

« C'est la morphine qui parle » répondit Felicity avec un petit rire gêné. Un autre silence s'installa, plus confortable cette fois.

« Tu voudrais bien revenir demain ? J'aimerais t'expliquer toute cette histoire avec Laurel. »

« Je travaille toute la journée. »

« Oh » fit Oliver, déçu.

« Mais je peux peut-être convaincre Caitlyn de changer son shift avec moi. »

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Felicity se rendit à l'hôpital pour voir Oliver et le trouva dans sa chambre avec Thea. Lorsqu'elle entra, Thea la prit dans ses bras.

« Enfin tu es là ! Il a été intenable toute la journée, monsieur n'a aucune patience ! » rit la jeune fille. « Je vous laisse. Oliver, je vais essayer de convaincre les parents de te laisser tranquille ce soir mais tu connais maman, elle va surement insister pour venir voir comment tu vas… »

« Merci Speedy » lui répondit le jeune homme.

Felicity prit place sur la chaise à côté du lit d'Oliver.

« Tu es toute pâle, ça va ? » lui dit Oliver.

« Oui » tenta de sourire Felicity « je suis juste un peu fatiguée mais ça va. Et toi, comment tu te sens ? »

« Mieux. Les sutures tirent encore un peu mais ça va. » Oliver prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans son explication. « À propos de Laurel… On a été mariés, c'est vrai. On était ensemble au lycée, et quand on est entrés en terminale et qu'on a commencé à parler d'université, elle voulait qu'on reste à Starling City et qu'on s'installe ensemble. Elle rêvait d'être avocate, et moi je voulais fuir mes parents et les responsabilités qu'ils voulaient me donner dans l'entreprise familiale. Mon meilleur ami Tommy avait été accepté à Harvard pour faire ses études de médecine et j'avais décidé de le suivre. Quand j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à mes parents ils ont fait une crise et ont menacé de me couper les vivres. J'étais jeune et très con, je ne voulais pas perdre mon train de vie alors j'ai cédé. Pendant une soirée trop arrosée pour fêter notre bac, Laurel a eu l'idée de se marier, elle pensait que ça règlerait tous nos problèmes. Alors un de nos amis de l'époque s'est fait ordonner prêtre en ligne et on s'est mariés. On a gardé ça pour nous pendant près d'un mois. Je savais que c'était une erreur parce qu'au fond ça faisait très longtemps qu'on n'était plus amoureux. Je restais avec elle parce que c'était plus facile que de la quitter, et elle avait cette idée de premier amour qui dure toujours… Et puis un soir je suis arrivé devant chez elle et j'ai trouvé Laurel dans les bras de Tommy. J'en ai parlé à mon père et on a décidé de faire annuler le mariage. Quand ma mère l'a appris elle a pété les plombs. Laurel est la belle-fille idéale sur le papier, ma mère l'idolâtre, alors pour elle j'étais fautif. Oui, c'était une erreur de se marier comme ça et si jeune mais selon elle s'en était une plus grosse de faire annuler ce mariage. À la rentrée suivante, j'ai tout plaqué pour venir vivre ici et faire ce que j'avais toujours voulu, étudier la littérature. Tommy est venu me rejoindre et après un an lui et Laurel se sont rendus compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais ma mère considère toujours Laurel comme ma femme alors que ça fait presque 10 ans qu'on est séparés et qu'elle vit avec Tommy maintenant. »

Felicity n'en revenait pas. Quelle histoire… Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour réagir mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir. Oliver sentit la pression monter et continua :

« Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire dès le début, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que ça m'était sorti de la tête. C'était une connerie de jeunesse que je regrette mais je ne peux plus rien y changer… Je comprendrais si tu ne peux pas me pardonner de t'avoir mis dans l'embarras. » dit-il en regardant ses mains sur la couverture.

« Je me suis sentie tellement bête » dit Felicity d'une petite voix. « Caitlyn était persuadée qu'il y avait une explication mais je ne voyais pas laquelle. Je me suis sentie trahie et humiliée quand ta mère nous a dit que tu étais avec ta femme, je ne comprenais pas comment tu avais pu me mentir à ce point alors que je te pensais sincère et qu'on était bien ensemble. Je comprend maintenant que c'était un malentendu. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne suis qu'une étudiante un peu geek et marginale qui sort avec son beau professeur. Personne ne croira jamais que c'est du sérieux entre nous, et je ne rentre tellement pas dans les cases d'une fille pour toi que ça en est presque risible. Toute cette histoire m'a ouvert les yeux et m'a fait comprendre que dès le début notre histoire était vouée à l'échec… » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Non. Ne dis pas ça » supplia Oliver en portant l'une des mains de Felicity à ses lèvres. « Je me fous de ce que les gens pensent. Et je suis intimement convaincu que c'est moi qui ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Tu es drôle, talentueuse, belle, et tellement intelligente. » Oliver replaça l'une des mèches de la jeune femme derrière son oreille et, du bout des doigts, chassa l'une des larmes qui s'étaient échappées de son oeil. « Un jour tu domineras le monde Felicity Smoak. Et je donnerais tout pour être à tes côtés à ce moment là. »

« Tu finiras pas te lasser, ou te rendre compte que je ne suis pas celle qui … » La phrase de Felicity fut interrompue par les lèvres d'Oliver qui se posèrent sur les siennes.

« Je t'aime » lui souffla-t-il. « Je suis tombé complètement et irrévocablement amoureux de toi et ça ne changera pas, peu importe ce que disent les gens, peu importe si tu ne ressens pas la même chose. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. »

« Je t'aime aussi. C'est pour ça que ça fait si mal… »

« Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux me pardonner pour cette histoire ? »

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, c'est un malentendu c'est tout »

« Alors on peut mettre tout ça de côté et aller de l'avant. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Je ne veux pas te perdre, Felicity. » supplia presque Oliver. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. Oliver se décala dans son lit, ignorant la douleur sourde qui le parcourait. « Viens là » dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Felicity retira ses chaussures et se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme qui lui embrassa les cheveux. Le couple passa les minutes suivantes dans le silence. Oliver laissait courir le bout de ses doigts le long du bras de la jeune femme, et Felicity traçait des formes abstraites sur le torse de son petit ami en faisant attention à ses blessures. Ils finirent par s'endormir et ne furent réveillés qu'une petite heure plus tard lorsque les parents d'Oliver firent irruption dans sa chambre, très étonnés de trouver leur fils dans une telle position avec une inconnue. Felicity tenta de se dégager mais Oliver resserra son étreinte un instant avant de la lâcher.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Moira à Felicity.

« Maman, Papa, je vous présente Felicity, ma compagne. » Les parents du jeune homme dévisagèrent Felicity qui rougit et s'empressa de se lever.

« Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans de meilleures circonstances. » dit-elle en tendant une main fébrile vers Moira. Cette dernière se contenta de la toiser.

« Tu couches avec tes étudiantes maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle à son fils.

« Moira ! » intervint Robert d'un ton sec avant de se tourner vers Felicity. « Enchanté de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle. Oliver et Thea m'ont dit beaucoup de bien de vous » sourit-il chaleureusement.

Sentant le malaise approcher, Felicity se tourna vers Oliver.

« Je vais aller me chercher un verre d'eau et vous laisser discuter. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Oliver lui répondit que non et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de la laisser quitter la pièce. Il regarda sa mère d'un air dur.

« Felicity est bien plus que mon étudiante maman. C'est une femme exceptionnelle et je l'aime, alors je te prierai de bien vouloir faire un effort avec elle. Et j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de crier sur tous les toits que je suis marié… »

« Mais tu l'es mon chéri. » répondit Moira.

« Non maman ! Ça fait 10 ans que ce mariage a été annulé, et beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Laurel et moi sommes très heureux en couple mais avec des personnes différentes. Je sais que tu le sais, Laurel et Tommy sont ensemble depuis des années, et ils essayent même d'avoir un bébé, alors lâche l'affaire ! » s'emporta le jeune homme.

Moira fulminait mais Robert tenta de calmer les choses.

« Felicity a l'air charmante. Et je peux voir qu'elle te rend heureux. Je suis content pour toi mon fils, c'est tout ce que ta mère et moi avons toujours voulu pour ta soeur et toi. N'est-ce pas chérie ? »

« Oui. Excuse-moi, je vais faire un effort. C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air très sympathique, si on fait abstraction de ce look de vampire. »

« Maman… »

« D'accord, d'accord, désolée. »

Oliver soupira et leur demanda de bien vouloir le laisser seul. Le jeune homme prétexta une grande fatigue et ses parents prirent congé.

« Ta mère me déteste » se lamenta Felicity lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, ce qui fit rire légèrement Oliver.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il lui a toujours fallu plus de temps pour accepter les gens dans ma vie. Mon père et ma soeur sont sous le charme, elle finira par entendre raison et t'adorer aussi. Maintenant reviens ici » dit-il en tapotant la place à ses côtés dans le lit. « Tu m'as manqué depuis l'accident et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de toi jusqu'à la fin des heures de visite. » La jeune femme sourit et reprit place dans les bras de son homme.

« J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai entendu le message de John » dit-elle d'une petite voix pleine d'émotion. Oliver resserra son étreinte.

« Je suis là. Je vais bien et je ne compte aller nulle part. » dit-il avant de lui relever la tête pour placer un long baiser sur ses lèvres.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hello à tous ! Je suis de retour :D Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour le retard monstrueux qu'a pris cette fiction. Parfois la vie prend le dessus et je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi pour revenir sur ce chapitre. Les choses commencent à se calmer donc j'espère pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre le plus vite possible, probablement la semaine prochaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Depuis l'accident d'Oliver, Felicity passait son temps libre au chevet de son homme et la jeune femme n'avait plus eu de mauvaises surprises de la part de Cooper. Avait-il enfin accepté que Felicity n'était pas intéressée ? Elle l'espérait de tout cœur.

Le bruit courait sur le campus qu'un étudiant avait eu un accident de voiture impliquant un professeur, mais, vu le nombre d'inscrits, personne ne savait exactement de qui il s'agissait.

Felicity détestant les mystères, elle décida de mener sa petite enquête. D'après Oliver, il s'agissait d'un étudiant du MIT qui aurait trop bu et lui serait rentré dedans en grillant un feu rouge. Elle attendit alors que le jeune homme se rende à sa dernière séance de rééducation avant sa sortie le lendemain pour se plonger dans ses recherches en se demandant qui ne s'était pas présenté en cours la semaine précédente et put réduire la liste de suspects potentiels à une trentaine. Elle en élimina quelques autres en regardant les justificatifs d'absence qui avaient été envoyés à l'administration de l'institut et découvrit que trois certificats venaient du Mass General, mais n'indiquaient pas la cause ou la maladie. Voyant qu'il était presque midi, la jeune femme mit ses recherches en pause afin de partir en quête de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Elle observait le choix de pâtisseries disponibles lorsqu'elle fut rejointe par une autre personne.

« Salut toi ! »

« Cooper ! Tu m'as fait peur » dit Felicity en posant sa main sur sa poitrine où elle sentait son cœur tambouriner à vive allure. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis venu rendre visite à un ami, Myron, je ne sais pas si tu le connais. Et toi ? J'ai appris pour l'accident de ton prof, c'est vraiment dommage ! Mais ne me dis pas que tu traînes ici dans l'espoir que le beau Sexy Pants s'intéresse à toi… » lui répondit Cooper d'un ton condescendant.

« Non, j'attends Caitlyn, on doit déjeuner ensemble » mentit la jeune femme, sentant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. « D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille », dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Son muffin devrait attendre.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la chambre, Oliver était en train de se rasseoir sur son lit.

« Je me demandais si tu m'avais abandonné », sourit le beau professeur. « Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il en voyant le regard un peu affolé de la jeune femme.

« Non » répondit Felicity en se re-connectant à son ordinateur.

Voyant sa belle se plonger dans sa bulle, Oliver n'insista pas, se disant qu'elle lui parlerait lorsqu'elle aurait trouvé ce qui la gênait. Il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas grave.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme releva la tête.

« Je le savais ! Le salaud ! Tu m'as bien dit que les flics avaient trouvé celui qui a causé l'accident, un étudiant du MIT. » Oliver hocha la tête « Myron Forest. C'est normal que ce nom ne te dise rien, par contre, moi je le connais. C'est l'ex-colocataire de Cooper. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ils étaient très proches jusqu'à l'année dernière, puis Myron a accusé Cooper de lui avoir volé un devoir ou quelque chose comme ça et on ne les a plus jamais vus ensemble. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que Myron ne boit pas, jamais. Alors comment se fait-il qu'il était saoul quand il a brûlé le feu rouge ? Avant midi en plus. »

Voyant que la jeune femme était dans sa bulle et n'écouterait pas sa réponse, Oliver se contenta de la regarder travailler, trouvant effectivement cette histoire étrange. Mais ce Myron avait peut-être simplement décidé de changer ses habitudes ce jour-là. Oliver était juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

« Il a été drogué. Dans ses résultats de prise de sang, on trouve des traces d'une substance qui imite parfaitement les effets de l'alcool. Et j'ai croisé Cooper à la cafétéria qui lui rend visite, c'est un peu étrange pour des gens qui se détestent tu ne trouves pas ? » Oliver ne tiqua pas à la mention du piratage probable de sa petite amie.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que… »

« Qu'il y est pour quelque chose dans l'accident ? Si, mais je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi » répondit Felicity en se mordillant la lèvre. « J'ai juste un très mauvais pressentiment ».

« D'accord. Telle que je te connais, tu vas fouiller jusqu'à ce que tu trouves quelque chose et j'ai faim alors on va mettre l'ordinateur de côté le temps de manger, et tu reprendras tes recherches plus tard. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais, tu as cours cet après-midi et il n'est pas question que tu y ailles le ventre vide ! »

* * *

Lorsque Felicity rentra chez elle, Caitlyn remarqua qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs.

« Ça va Lis ? Tu as l'air bizarre » lui demanda cette dernière.

« Tu vas me trouver parano, mais j'ai l'impression que Cooper y est pour quelque chose dans ce qui est arrivé à Oliver, et que ce n'était pas un accident. »

« Comment ça ? »

La jeune femme expliqua alors à sa colocataire les quelques éléments qu'elle avait trouvés.

« C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences… Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Je vais continuer à chercher. Je suis sûre qu'il y a anguille sous roche. »

Felicity passa la soirée à fouiller les méandres de la toile, passant en revue toutes les caméras de surveillances de la ville et retraçant le parcours de Cooper et de Myron le jour de l'accident. Elle compilait ses trouvailles lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle vit la photo d'Oliver apparaitre et sourit.

« Je te manque déjà ? » demanda-t-elle en décrochant.

« Je suis sûre que tu lui manques très fort, mais c'est Thea » répondit une voix guillerette.

« Oh… je… heu… » bégaya Felicity mal à l'aise. Mais elle se détendit en entendant Thea éclater de rire. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Une virée shopping demain ça te dit ? Je rentres à New York dimanche matin, mais on pourrait se faire une sortie entre filles ? Comme ça j'apprendrais à connaitre ma future belle soeur »

« Heu, ne t'emballes pas quand même, on a le temps avant d'être belles-soeurs, non pas que je parte du principe qu'on va se marier un jour, ou même que… » s'enfonça la jeune femme.

« Felicity ! » l'interrompit Thea, sauvant la jeune femme de plus d'embarras.

« Oui, désolée, je suis libre demain ! »

« Super ! Je passe te prendre à 10h. Je te laisse, Oliver arrive. À demain ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Oliver rappela Felicity.

« Salut toi, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ma soeur te voulait ? »

« On va faire du shopping demain. »

« Oh… »

« Ça va ? »

« Laisse-moi te dire d'avance que toutes les horreurs qu'elle te dira à mon sujet sont fausses ou du moins très exagérées ! » répondit Oliver en riant nerveusement. Felicity éclata de rire à son tour.

« J'ai hâte d'entendre toutes les histoires croustillantes sur mini Oliver » le taquina la jeune femme.

Oliver émit un petit grognement et changea de sujet.

« Et sinon, tu as trouvé quelque chose à propos de Myron et de Cooper ? »

« J'ai retracé leurs déplacements mais il n'y a rien de concret. Ça a tout d'un accident, il n'y a aucune preuve du contraire… Je pense que je me suis monté la tête toute seule. »

« J'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment » dit tristement Oliver.

« Peut-être… Que ça te serve de leçon, je ne veux plus jamais avoir peur comme ça ! »

« Je ferai de mon mieux, c'est promis ! » Un ange passa avant qu'Oliver ne reprenne. « Thea t'a dit qu'elle repartait dimanche ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Mes parents organisent un dîner avant son départ demain soir. Et je me demandais si tu voulais venir… »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Ta mère me déteste, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécie ma présence à son repas de famille. »

« Elle ne te déteste pas, elle ne te connait pas, nuance. Ce serait l'occasion pour vous d'apprendre à vous connaitre un peu mieux. »

« Je ne sais pas trop… »

« S'il te plait ? J'ai vraiment envie que tu sois là. » dit Oliver d'une voix douce.

« D'accord » soupira Felicity.

« Vraiment ? Tu viendras ? » Felicity pouvait entendre la joie dans la voix de son compagnon.

« Oui » sourit-elle

« Je t'aime » lui dit-il.

« Moi aussi, si assister à ce dîner n'était pas une preuve suffisante » rit la jeune femme. « Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai promis à Cait' de regarder un film avec elle. Et il faut que je me prépare psychologiquement à ma journée de demain, entre le shopping avec ta soeur et la soirée chez ta mère, je ne sais pas si je vais survivre »

« Pour le dîner, tu vas t'en sortir comme un chef, et puis je serai là. Par contre pour le shopping… Bonne chance ! » dit le jeune homme avec humour.

Une fois leur conversation terminée, c'est une Felicity paniquée qui rejoignit Caitlyn dans le salon. Elle lui expliqua la situation, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

« Respire, Lis', tu deviens toute bleue ! »

« Je peux pas respirer ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Dans quoi je me suis embarquée ? » demanda la jeune femme en faisant les cent pas.

« Felicity, tu vas passer la journée à faire du shopping, ça pourrait être pire ! »

« Du shopping avec Thea Queen, étudiante en stylisme à New York et qui doit avoir au moins six chiffres sur son compte en banque. Je ne fais pas le poids ! Regarde-moi, je suis gothique et complètement fauchée, je n'aurai même pas les moyens de m'acheter une paire de chaussettes dans les magasins où elle va m'emmener. »

« Arrêtes, tu travailles plus que n'importe qui, tu peux te faire plaisir de temps en temps ! »

« Je travaille parce qu'on a un loyer à payer je te rappelle. »

« C'est un faux problème, ça. Tu sais bien qu'avec nos deux salaires on a plus qu'assez pour le loyer. Il faut aussi que tu profites un peu, et si pour ça on doit manger des pâtes pendant un mois, c'est un sacrifice que je suis prête à faire ! »

À ces mots, Felicity éclata de rire.

« Tu m'étonnes, tu mangerais des pâtes à tous les repas si je te laissais faire. Tu veux bien m'aider à trouver quoi mettre ? Et puis on regarde un film, promis ! »

* * *

Après avoir décidé d'une tenue simple et confortable pour la journée du lendemain, les deux colocataires se détendirent devant une comédie romantique. Mais Felicity avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ce qui se déroulait à l'écran. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser au dîner prévu avec les parents d'Oliver. Sentant le stress de son amie, Caitlyn coupa la lecture du film et se retourna sur sa colocataire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

« La mère d'Oliver me déteste, et elle a raison, je ne suis pas assez bien pour son fils, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait avec moi. »

« Ça sort d'où ça Felicity ? Il t'aime, c'est évident ! »

Les deux amies avaient alors passé plusieurs heures à discuter avant de prendre une décision radicale. Felicity espérait juste qu'Oliver ne lui en voudrait pas trop…


End file.
